Boodikka (New Earth)
-10 A fierce warrior, Boodikka was well-versed in many combative arts including the use of short-swords, handguns, and explosives. Often times she would visit her own mother for combat. On Bellatrix, this was considered a good time. Boodikka's own grandmother had been killed by her own daughter. Arisia, a former Green Lantern of Graxos IV and onetime love of Hal Jordan, told this story to Justice Leaguers Power Girl, Doctor Light, and Maya when they inquired about women in the Green Lantern Corps. At one point the Green Lantern Corps were called upon to help Hal Jordan on the planet Maltus. He had been fighting the Maltusian gods known as the Triarch and was also under attack by the Darkstars and the L.E.G.I.O.N.. Boodikka was smitten with the fighting prowess of Lobo, bounty hunter and L.E.G.I.O.N. operative. The two stopped in mid-fight and went "somewhere" at Lobo's suggestion for a formidable love-making session that would last some time. Lobo did not take kindly to interruptions, and the two of them missed the entire fight. Adding to her existing duties, Boodikka eventually became a kind of recruiter for the Corps. In her search she would encounter Barin, a young soldier of a kindred warrior species who she believed would prove to be an asset to her brethren. As events would turn out, Barin was not quite at a point where he was ready to fight solo. Upon his first outing alone he was quickly besieged by a kind of space mongrel. Taken by storm, Barin went into shock. He was found by Kilowog in comatose state. The would-be Lantern was brought to Oa where he was connected to life support systems, left at that point in a catatonic state. Since the destruction of Oa by both the Parallax-ridden Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner, Barin's ultimate fate remains unknown. Emerald Twilight & Beyond What was nearly the final mission of Boodikka was to stop Hal Jordan from reaching Oa by direct order of the Guardians of the Universe. Although she fought well, she was no match for Jordan's willpower. Unwilling to give up her ring freely, Jordan severed Boodikka's hand to take her ring from it. She was left floating in space by Jordan, who continued on toward Oa where he would soon become Parallax entirely. Jordan later mentioned that he had left Boodikka, along with the other Green Lanterns he had confronted on the way to Oa, with "enough power to survive" even after taking their rings. Later it was revealed that Boodikka had indeed survived, joining the Brotherhood of the Cold Flame on the planet Xudar with other former Green Lanterns to find the means to atone for the crimes of Hal Jordan. "After the utter rape and destruction of our brothers and sisters in the Corps, we survivors found one another and pledged an oath -- to bind together in honor of the fallen, doing all that we could to heal the scars of the past," she told Tom Kalmaku, the longtime confidant of Hal Jordan. The Brotherhood of the Cold flame, using the spirit of the deceased Kilowog, created the Dark Lantern, an instrument of their vengeance. It is not clear if Boodikka had anything directly to do with the creation of this Dark Lantern. Boodikka was later discovered by Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner on the Manhunter homeworld of Biot, in a suspended state of animation with other Green Lanterns -- including Laira, Kreon, Graf Toren, Jack T. Chance, and Honnu -- Hal Jordan had left for dead. At some point in time the Manhunters, in concert with Hank Henshaw, had gathered up these former Green Lanterns, put them into suspended animation, and used their energies as a battery to create more advanced Manhunters. Strangely, upon being freed from her slumber Boodikka seemed shocked that she no longer had her hand, despite having lived some time without it (and free of any kind of captivity) on Xudar as part of the Brotherhood of the Cold Flame. -12 How or why Boodikka was captured while on Xudar remains unknown. The Alpha Lantern Corps Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Guardians of the Universe established a new unit within the ranks of the Green Lantern Corps to uphold the Ten New Laws of the Book of Oa. This unit became known as the Alpha Lantern Corps. Boodikka, along with the Green Man, Kraken, Chaselon and Varix volunteered for service in the Alpha Lanterns. Boodikka underwent extensive cosmetic reconfigurations so that she could interface directly with the Book of Oa. | Oath = | Powers = * : With the cosmetic enhancements that comes with being a member of the Alpha Lantern Corps, Boodikka's mind can automatically interface with the Book of Oa. ** ** | Abilities = * : A hardened combatant, Boodikka is one of the stronger willed members of the Green Lantern Corps. Ideas such as truce or surrender are alien concepts to her. She will fight to her dying breath to achieve her goals. Boodikka's driving passion for justice made her an ideal recruit for the Alpha Lantern Corps. * : Even before joining the Green Lantern Corps, Boodikka was a deadly martial combatant. Corps drill instructor Kilowog himself admitted that Boodikka was one of the most accomplished physical fighters he had ever seen. * : During her years as a warrior and mercenary she learned how to use many different weapons and is adept in using new and different kinds. * : As a member of the Bellatrix Bombers, Boodikka was an expert in piloting bomber crafts and aerial combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Alpha Lantern Power Battery * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Alpha Lantern Ring * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = | Trivia = * During a battle between the three police forces of space — the Green Lantern Corps, L.E.G.I.O.N., and the Darkstars — Boodikka from the GLC and Lobo from L.E.G.I.O.N. began to fight. In addition to the physical beatings they were giving each other, the two also heavily insulted and threatened each other. This fight led to the two finding a place to have equally rough sex. While their respective teams were being assaulted by the Trinity giants, the two ignored the universe-shattering events to continue having sex. ** Despite leaving the battle, Boodikka showed GLC pride by apparently wearing pink panties with Green Lantern symbols scattered across them — which Lobo himself briefly put on and wore. | DC = | Wikipedia = Boodikka | Links = | RecommendedReading = Green Lantern, Green Lantern Corps, Darkstars }} Category:Empowered by Equipment